Alexa's blissful revenge
by xTHEDARKNIGHTx
Summary: Alexa decides to teach Becky lynch a lesson she will never forget...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Becky lynch or Alexa bliss they belong to the WWE company and I do not make any profit from this story this is just pure fiction. And if you have any suggestions on what else I should do with these characters then please comment. Enjoy!

Alexa came back to the locker room and was sitting on a bench untying her boots thinking to herself "arghh sometimes I wish I could really teach that Irish bitch Becky a lesson she will never forget" looking around in her bag Alexa soon realized she had a bottle of chloroform and a hanky wrapped around the lid. Suddenly Alexa heard Becky's voice in the corridor and quickly took the chloroform and pushed her bag under the bench before hiding in a corner just before Becky came in and sat down on the bench getting undressed to go in the shower.

Meanwhile Alexa was crouched in a corner staring at Becky while coming up with a plan in her head "this is perfect" Alexa thought "when that bitch comes out of the shower I'll sneak up behind her and knock her out with this chloroform then I'll drag her somewhere private so I can really teach her a lesson as she really blissed me off"

just then Becky came out of the shower with a towel around her and was sitting on a bench brushing her hair unaware that Alexa was sneaking up behind her with a chloroform soaked handkerchief in her right hand. Then Becky's eyes widened with shock as Alexa grabbed her and wrapped the handkerchief around her mouth and start flying her arms and legs trying to get the smaller girl off her to no success as she slowly started losing consciousness before she eventually fell limp in Alexa's arms.

Alexa then quickly picked Becky up over her shoulder and carried her out to her car and placed Becky in the passenger seat holding the hanky over her mouth making sure she was still unconscious before driving back to her hotel which luckily for Alexa was not too far from the arena and once she parked in the parking lot she grabbed Becky over her shoulder and walked to the front desk and said to the lady sitting there "sorry my friend here fell asleep in the car do think that you could have have her clothes delivered to my room please?" And the lady at the desk looked up at Alexa and smiled as she replied "of course, no problems we will have your friends clothes waiting outside your room within the next three hours" Alexa simply smiled back and said ",That's great, thanks a bunch" and walked over the door by the lifts and swiped her key card and carried Becky through the door and down the stairs to the basement.

When Alexa opened the door and placed Becky on her feet while putting Becky's arms in the chained cuffs hanging from the ceiling and pulled her towel off revealing Becky's beautiful milky white naked skin as her medium-sized breasts bounced around in freedom as Alexa took a step back in her amusement before walking out of the room for a few minutes. Then silence fell over the dark room as Becky regained consciousness before squinting her eyes to dimly lit basement and shuddered at the cold chill blowing through making her perky nipples hard before looking up to see she was in some kind cuffs chained to the ceiling as she tried to shake herself free before she heard a familiar voice coming from the door "I'd give up if I were you Becky you're not going anywhere anytime soon" and as Becky turned her head to see who it was her eyes widened in shock when she realised Alexa was standing by the door after she locked it behind her only now she was completely naked wearing a black strap on dildo and holding a Hitachi vibrator in one hand and a bundle of thick string in her other.

Alexa then seductively strolled over to Becky and circled around her like a shark smelling blood running her fingers around her body before stopping in front of her and staring into her eyes with a evil smirk on her face as Becky again tried to shake herself free while saying to Alexa "let me go Alexa what is this all about?" as Alexa stared at her before replying with "aww,poor poor helpless Becky who wants me to let her go" before giving Becky a hard slap across her left cheek before holding her cheeks and saying into Becky's eyes "shut up you Irish bitch your going to exactly what's coming to you" to which Becky replied "ouch, what the hell for" and Alexa smirked at her as she traced her fingers around to her back before grabbing Becky's breasts and pinching her hard nipples while whispering into her ear "you'll see and I'll make sure you don't forget this anytime soon either" as Becky moaned at Alexa's touch before Alexa stopped and bent her over a little so her ass was sticking out and Alexa rubbed her hands all over while occasionally squeezing her butt before suddenly raining down four quick smack's causing Becky to gasp "ow,ow,ow what the fuck is wrong with you."

Then Alexa came back around so she was standing in front of her before saying "that was only part of what you have coming to you and I'm nowhere near finished with you yet!" before lifting Becky's left leg up and thrusting the black strap on dildo inside her pussy and slowly started pumping her hips back and forth while Becky gasped and moaned "ungg AHH Alexa let me go please!" however Alexa ignored Becky's plea to let her go and continued fucking her pussy while saying "shut up and take this bitch, you know deep down you love me fucking you like this" Becky tried to think of something to say back but she knew deep down Alexa was right.

Meanwhile Alexa quickly picked up pace causing Becky to moan loudly "ungg ooh yes Alexa please fuck me ooh" Alexa smiled as she pulled the dildo out before saying "ooh starting to enjoy this a bit are we?" Becky quickly replied "NO, just want you to get this over with" before slightly turning her head while blushing when deep inside she was enjoying this. Then Alexa picked up the vibrator from the floor and walked behind her and placed the vibrator on Becky's clit causing Becky to moan more and more as Alexa moved the vibrator up and down her pussy with her left hand and pinching her nipples with her right hand alternating between each one while whispering into her ear "yeah that's right scream for me Becky, scream for me like the Irish whore you are!"

As Becky squirmed and moaned "ungg yes fuck me Alexa, I want you so bad, I want you to fuck me really good" just then a evil idea came into Alexa's head as she took the vibrator off Becky's pussy giving her a bit of time to catch her breath as she unhooked Becky's arms from the chained cuffs letting her slump to the ground before rolling her onto her front and tied Becky's arms to her back then Alexa grabbed the fiery red head by her hair and dragging her over to a chair in the centre of the room as she sat down and yanked Becky across her lap rubbing her hands on Becky's ass and giving it a little squeeze before raining down several quick smack's causing Becky to gasp again "ow,ow,ow stop it Alexa!" as she tried to move her hands to cover her ass which was now turning a bright shade of red before realising that her hands had been tied to her back.

Alexa just sat there laughing as she continued to spank Becky's ass for several more minutes while saying "hahaha, I've been waiting a long time for this Becky and I'm going to savour every last minute of this just to make sure that you have learned your lesson!" before she stopped spanking Becky's ass and spread her legs open a little and started slowly pumping two fingers into Becky's pussy as Becky laid there on Alexa's lap and moaned loudly "ungg ooh yes Alexa that feels so good" as Alexa picked up her pace before she lifted Becky's legs up over her shoulders and started flicking her tongue across her pussy while gripping her now red ass while moaning "ooh Becky your pussy tastes so good!" while Becky was upside down screaming in pleasure "ooh ungg alexa, I...I think I'm cumming!"

Then Alexa moaned and replied "ooh then cum, cum for me Becky!" before Becky let out a huge moan as body twitched as her juices squirted all over Alexa's face as Alexa lapped up as much of Becky's pussy juices as possible before letting Becky collapse to the floor landing on her sore red butt clenching it in both pain and pleasure before she passed out and Alexa sat in the chair panting before catching her breath and smirked saying "ooh I think you've more than learned your lesson Becky!" before she unlocked the basement door and carried Becky out on her shoulder just as Becky's clothes were dropped off outside her room.

The next day Becky woke up in her hotel and couldn't help herself from smiling as she layed on her bed replaying the events of yesterday over and over again before rubbing her sore butt trying to remember why it was so sore just before she heard a knock on her door and she went to see who it was before quickly realising that she was still naked so she wrapped a towel around her and peeked through the keyhole only to see no-one was there she then opened the door to see her bag with a note attached that read "if you want me to teach you another lesson you know where to find me! " Becky just blushed as she quickly picked up her bag and shut the door...


	2. Chapter 2

Then later that evening Becky sat on her bed in her hotel room looking at her contacts on her phone as she sighed " hmmp, maybe I should text Alexa and see if she's free" so she clicked on Alexa's name and started typing "hey alexa, it's Becky just wanted to know if you were free to meet up sometime" afterwards she placed her phone on the set of drawers next to her bed and got undressed while thinking "I should probably have a shower whilst I wait for Alexa to text me back" before grabbing a towel and went to the bathroom.

Meanwhile Alexa was laying on her bed in her hotel room before her phone bleeped with a message from Becky lynch so she sat up and grabbed her phone from the drawer and a evil smirk came across her face as she read the text whilst thinking to herself "I could have some fun with this" so Alexa text back to Becky "of course, meet me outside my hotel room in a hour and bring some spare clothes, see u soon becky" before going to the bathroom to do her makeup. Then Becky came back from the shower noticing she had a text from Alexa slightly smiling at the text before replying back "ok see u soon then" before she picked up her bag and shoved a white tank top and some black skinny jeans along with her black Lacey bra and thong before zipping up her bag after getting dressed and making her way over to Alexa's hotel room.

Meanwhile Alexa was still in the bathroom brushing and straining her hair after telling the lady at the front desk to leave her door unlocked as she was having a friend stay over before turning off all the lights except the bathroom. Just as Becky arrived at Alexa's hotel and walked over to the front desk where the lady sat there smiled at her as she said "ahh you must be Alexa's friend, just go on through" so Becky smiled at her and said "thank you" before walking over to the door by the lifts walked through making her way upstairs and was standing outside Alexa's room taking a deep breath whilst thinking to herself "hmmp, I can't believe I'm doing this" before taking a step forward and knocked on the door. Alexa shouted from inside "come in its open I'll be with you in a sec" so Becky pushed open the door and closed it behind her before squinting her eyes in the near pitch black room before slowly easing herself forward while saying "Alexa? Alexa? Where are you?"

Meanwhile Alexa slowly creeped out of the bathroom as she could see Becky stumbling around in the dark and snuck around until she was behind Becky and took the handkerchief from her back pocket and wrapped the handkerchief around Becky's mouth as Becky's eyes widened with shock flailing her arms around before slowly losing consciousness and falling limp in Alexa's arms as Alexa slowly dropped her on the bed poking her a couple of times to make sure she was out before carefully removing Becky's clothes before she tied Becky's arms to her back and rolled her onto the bed so that she was laying on her back before then heading back to the bathroom to get herself undressed and placing the black strap on dildo around her waist and filled a glass with water and grabbing a red ball gag on her way out and sat on a chair with legs crossed over her after turning the lights back on before briefly getting up to tie the ball gag in Becky's mouth and chucking the water over her to wake her up while standing at the edge of the bed saying "wakey wakey sleepyhead!"

Becky shook her head and blinked a couple of times before her she saw a naked strap on wearing Alexa standing at the end of the bed before Becky's eyes suddenly widened with shock when she looked down and saw she was also naked and couldn't move her arms and tried to speak but all she could make out was "Mmph, Mmph, Mmph" before Alexa mockingly held her hand to her ear and said "oh what was that Becky I didn't quite hear that" and Becky tried to say something again wiggling around "Mmph, Mmph, Mmph, Mmph" Alexa stood there laughing at her "hahaha, Becky it is so much fun seeing you helpless like this" before seductively crawling into the bed and pulling Becky towards her and spreading her legs before leaning down and flicking her tongue across Becky's pussy causing Becky to moan and gasp as she closed her eyes "ungg, Mmph, MMPH" was all Alexa could hear as she continued to pick Becky's pussy before she then moved her head upwards flicking her tongue across one of Becky's breasts while flicking her thumb across her other one slowly making Becky's nipples hard as Becky arched her head back as she moaned through the gag.

Then Alexa leaned up as she looked at Becky in her eyes while slowly moving her left hand down towards Becky's pussy and started rubbing her clit with two of her fingers erecting even more moans from Becky before she whispered in her ear "tell me Becky, do you like me punishing you like this" and Becky just looked up at Alexa and blushed a little and turned her head away as she didn't want to admit it but deep inside she really did enjoy Alexa pleasuring her like this before turning her head back at Alexa and reluctantly nodded her head. Then Alexa lifted Becky's head up a little as she untied and removed the ball gag from her mouth before leaning down and whispering into her ear "I want to hear you scream how much you like me punishing you like this Becky" before thrusting two fingers into Becky's pussy pumping them back and forth at a steady pace causing Becky to gasp and moan loudly "ungg,ooh yes ungg alexa fuck me, fuck me so good, I really love you punishing me like this"

Then Alexa slowly pulled her fingers out and licked the juices off before thrusting the black strap on dildo inside Becky's pussy pumping her hips back and forth at a fast pace while kissing Becky's lips their tongues battled for dominance before she whispered into Becky's ear "then I'll make sure this night is something you never forget" as Becky arched her back and bucked her hips as she moaned loudly "ungg,ooh Alexa don't stop please I...I think I'm cumming" and then Alexa slowed her pace down before she pulled the strap on dildo out as Becky came as her body twitched and she layed there panting trying to catch her breath.

After Alexa managed to get her breath back she grabbed the fiery red head by her hair and dragged her over to the chair and yanked Becky across her lap as she rubbed her hands over Becky's ass and squeezing it a bit before delivering a quick smack causing Becky gasp and flinch as her body was still recovering from her orgasm then Alexa went back to rubbing Becky's ass and squeezing it before raining down several quick and hard smack's alternating between each cheek turning Becky's ass a bright shade of red while Becky flailed her legs in protest "ow,ow,ow Alexa ow please stop"

Alexa ignored her however and continued to spank Becky's ass quickening her pace before suddenly stopping and rubbing Becky's ass and squeezing it causing Becky to flinch at her touch before Alexa then stood up after lifting Becky off her lap and then stood in front of her before kissing Becky on her lips while gripping her now red ass before suddenly lifting Becky's legs up and thrusting the black strap on dildo back into Becky's pussy pumping her hips back and forth at a fast pace as Becky screamed in pleasure "ungg, ahh, Alexa that feels so good, please make me cum again" slightly blushing as Alexa whispered in her ear "oh, don't you worry Becky I fully intend on that!"

Becky's moans grew louder and louder as she could feel herself on the verge of cumming again "ooh, ahh Alexa I...I think I'm gonna cum again!" as Alexa slowed her pace down while saying "ooh, yes that's it cum, cum for me Becky!" before collapsing back into the chair panting as both women came before untying Becky's arms from her back and lifted her off the strap on as Becky collapsed on the floor passed out from the pleasure as her body twitched before Alexa quickly got herself dressed and carried Becky out of her room.

A few hours later Becky woke up and rubbed her eyes as she sat up looked around noticing she was back in her hotel room and struggled to remember how she got there before rubbing her hands on her ass and flinched in pain before finding another note attached to her bag "next time don't bliss me off" as Becky blushed deeply replaying the night over and over in her head before falling back onto the bed smiling as she drifted off to sleep...


End file.
